Your Way
by LilMonkeyGirl
Summary: In which Sasuke has a dream and his friends comment. Oneshot in the present day.


_My brother actually helped me come up with this idea._

_He'll appreciate it if you enjoy it._

_Oh, for my loyal readers. . .the next chapter of Just Normal is on its way. It's going to be quite long, so hopefully it'll make up for a week of non-updates._**

* * *

Your Way**

"Naruto! I have to tell you something!"

Sasuke Uchiha sat down at the lunch table. There was an array of emotions playing across his face, which he rarely allowed to be there. The most prominent one appeared to be nervousness.

Naruto Uzumaki looked up at his best friend and his eyebrows immediately drew together as he frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's. . .wrong. . ."

Naruto's frown deepened. "Then what do you need to tell me?"

"What's going on?"

Both boys looked up as a pink haired girl sat down next to them.

"I don't know." Naruto looked back to Sasuke, who was now tapping his fingers on the table. The blonde watched him for a moment and decided that this was from nervousness, not impatience. "Sasuke, what's up?"

"Ummm. . ." The raven glanced toward where Sakura was sitting.

The rosette sighed heavily. "Pretend I'm one of the guys. Or just ignore me like you always do. Go ahead. I'm very aware of the fact that guys like to gossip in secret."

"It's not. . .gossip. I don't gossip." Sasuke appeared repulsed by the very idea.

Sakura frowned. "So the fact that you were the first to know when Kiba started dating Hinata and then-_and then_," the girls voice climbed up an octave as Sasuke tried to interrupt her, "you had to tell all the people you knew-"

"It wasn't gossip! I was just telling you two that our friends were dating!"

Naruto watched the scene with a bemused expression on his face. It wasn't every day that Sasuke argued with Sakura. And it _certainly_ wasn't every time that Sasuke argued with Sakura that his voice climbed up in pitch to match any girls.

The blonde became very aware that his two friends were now glaring at him. "What?"

"You did that on purpose." Sakura accused.

". . .did what?"

"Never mind. Sasuke, what were you gossiping about?"

The ravens face clouded over for a moment at the persistent insistence that he gossiped, but he let it slip. "I was going to say that I had this. . .strange dream."

". . .alright."

"What was it about?" Naruto asked, genuinely curious now. This was another one of those things that Sasuke never did. As far back as the blonde could remember, his friend had never spoken about anything he dreamed.

"Well. . .it started out with something about me and Sakura in. . .I guess ten years."

The girl looked startled and then she looked smug. She had terminated her membership in the Sasuke Uchiha Fan Club a long time ago, in light of. . .certain _facts_ coming to the surface. But that didn't mean she wasn't still hopeful.

"What about us?"

"Well, I guess it was something like we went to work together. Or something like that."

Naruto snorted. "You're probably his _secretary_. He's probably some lawyer or something."

"I didn't figure that part out. It wasn't important, though."

Sakura looked defeated. "Get to the important part, then."

"We lived in apartments across the hall from each other. You-"

"Where am I when all this is happening?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"Nothing's happened yet!"

"I know. . .I just thought I'd ask."

"Please continue, Sasuke."

The raven nodded. "You, ummm, had a good love life. You were engaged to someone. . .or about to be engaged to. . .him."

"Who?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke shrugged and coughed. The cough sounded oddly enough like 'Lee', but the girl chose to ignore it.

"Well, you had the good love life and I. . .didn't."

"How come?" Sakura seemed surprised.

Naruto didn't. He chuckled slightly. "He's a cold person. Would you ever date-never mind. I already know."

"Exactly. Who _wouldn't_ date him?"

"Don't answer that." Sasuke demanded with a small blush on his cheeks. "It doesn't matter. So you had the love life and I didn't. So, ummm, I. . .I was. . ."

Naruto leaned a little closer, concerned for his friends health. Sasuke rarely blushed, but his cheeks were nearly glowing right now.

"I kind of. . .was into all these. . .datingwebsitethings."

Sakura frowned as she tried to decipher what the raven had said.

Naruto just plain laughed. "You?! Dating websites?!"

"Shut up! It was a dream!"

Sakura shook her head slightly. "Don't worry, Sasuke. We probably joined all of them together. That's how I met my guy, right?"

". . .sure?"

"Continue." The girl nodded, wanting the boy to finish his story.

"Alright. So. . .on one of these site things, I met this. . .person."

"You can say guy, Sasuke. We all know."

"I met this _guy_. He called himself. . ." The raven frowned, tilting his head as he tried to recall the name. "Blue Moon something. I can't remember. We hadn't actually met yet, but we'd talked a lot, and I. . .well, I liked him. He seemed really nice."

"Was there a problem?"

"No. We decided to meet for dinner. When I got there. . ." There was a strange look in the boys dark eyes, but it quickly disappeared. "He was a very nice person. The first thing I noticed was the fact that his eyes were _blue_. They were _very _blue."

"Ah. The start of a lasting relationship." Naruto grinned at his friend as he once again blushed faintly. "Keep going. I want to hear about your blue eyed friend."

"We talked for a while and then he just goes. . .'I know you've been dying to say something about my eyes. Everyone does.' So I told him no. Then I told him about how I had this friend in high school who hated it when people walked up to him and said something about his eyes." He gave Naruto a pointed look.

"I know my eyes are blue! That's what I always have to tell people. Thank you for thinking about me ten years into the future, by the way."

"No problem. So. . .he was kind of staring at me. . .in shock."

"What a narcissistic-" Sakura cut off as the raven shook his head.

"I'm not done. I asked him what was wrong and he just kept staring. And then. . .and then he goes. . .'Sasuke?'"

The boy hid his face in his arms as he blushed.

Naruto was openly staring, trying to comprehend what had happened. When he had, his mouth fell open. "Me?! You dreamt that you went out on a date with me?!"

". . .yeah." Sasuke's voice was muffled.

Naruto's expression of shock was replaced by a thoughtful one. He looked down at the top of his raven haired friends head. After a moment, he hesitantly began speaking again. "This. . .is this your way of telling me. . .that you like me?"

". . .is it?" Sasuke looked up.

"You tell me! I can't tell you what happens in your mind!"

"I don't know!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. She then proceeded to reach over and prod Naruto between the shoulders. The blonde slipped forward, eyes going wide, and managed to avoid slamming his forehead into Sasuke's-at a price.

The rosette turned her head away as the boys lips met. She wasn't exactly surprised when they didn't part right away.

Honestly. How else was she supposed to have let Sasuke know that Naruto liked him?

Naruto had been telling her about _his_ dreams for at least a year now.

Sasuke had been telling her for about a month now.

It was about time someone said something to the other.

Sakura's only problem now was keeping the annoying, picture-taking people away as her friends kissed.

-End-

* * *

_Please review!!_


End file.
